A Rafter Wedding
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Beautiful" Ethan says as he walks into Ben and Emily's house where Ruby is holding a now five year old Savannah

"Hey" Ruby says as she gives him a confused look

"I went by yalls house and Bella told me you were over here" Ethan says as he walks further into the house

"Yea there was an emergency at the boat club so Ben had to go into work, and then Mom, Emily, Rachel and Sammy are out shopping"

"And you didn't want to go with them, look at more wedding stuff" Ethan says as they walk into the kitchen, referring to him and Ruby getting engaged a couple months earlier

"Oh believe me, after looking through hundreds of wedding magazines and going to many shops, I could use a tempery break" Ruby says as she starts to fix some water in sippy cups for the triplets

"And you get to play with us" Savannah says excitedly in her arms as Ruby smiles at her

"Yes that is the best reason of them all" Ruby says as she gives her niece a kiss on the head "Now why don't you help me take your brother and sister some water

"Okay!" Savannah says as Ruby lets her down as she runs into the yard as Ruby and Ethan follow her

"So how is all the wedding stuff coming along?" Ethan says as him and Ruby sit outside with the kids

"I've spent alot of time looking at the wedding magazines so far" Ruby says looking at him "Oh and Retta and Emma are going to do the flowers and decor"

"So what did we settle on for the wedding party" Ethan says as he throws a ball to Zachary as they play catch

"Well Bella is going to be my maid of honor, then Lola, Rachel, Sammy, Emily, and Frankie are going to be bridesmaids and Maddison is going to be a junior bridesmaid, and then these two" she says as she starts to tickle Charlotte and Savannah making the girls laugh "and Mia are going to be flower girls"

"Well Daniel is going to be my best man" Ethan says referring to his brother flying in "And then Ben, Nathan, Jake, Edward and Coby are going to be my groomsmen" he says continuing to play with Zachary "Then Zachary and Marcus as the ring barriers" he says looking at Ruby "I can't help but think that most of the wedding party is your family"

"Hey not my fault I have a big family" Ruby says smiling at him "But it sure does help to make things convient"

"Sometimes I wish I had a big family" Ethan says looking at her "It's always been just me and Daniel and our mom"

"Well careful what you wish for" Ruby says as she gives him a suspicious look "Wait till you go on the trip to the beach house with us"

"So that's still next weekend right" Ethan says as he helps the kids building with blocks "besides I spend most of my time around you and your family"

"Yea this is all of us sharing a house for the weekend" Ruby says looking at him "mom's calling it the start of the annual family weekends"

"Well I'm sure it will be great" Ethan says as he leans across giving her a kiss before they both start laughing at the triplets reaction to them kissing


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby is roller skating down the sidewalk as she talks on phone "Well just leave it and I'll look at it when I get to the shop on Monday" she says talking to Bella, about a year after graduating from university following in her sisters footsteps, Ruby had gone into fashion design, and along with getting her business sense from Nathan had opened up a clothing boutique with Bella

"Now that doesn't sound like you putting that kind of stuff off" Bella says as she sits at their shop referring to some paper work as she watchs Maddison and Sadie sorting through some clothes, who they had hired on part time once the boutique started drawing in more business

"Well you know what it's the weekend just finish the rooster before next week" Ruby says as she rolls into Julie and Dave's driveway "Well look I told mum I would stop by, and don't forget about meeting Lola and I at the boat club this afternoon to check out the event room for the reception" Ruby says as she gets ready to hang up the phone "And your going to need to drop Maddison and Sadie back home"

"There's my planner, I knew you were in there somewhere" Bella says with a grin as Ruby gives her the list of things

"Ha your so funny" Ruby says taking her roller skates off before going into the house "Oh and don't forget that tonights beer, pizza and movies at Ben and Emily's"

"Okay got it chief" Bella says as she hangs up the phone as Maddison walks up to the counter "You know your dad and Aunt Ruby can never deny being related"

"And your just now figuring this out" Maddison says with a grin as she walks into the back room

A little while later Ruby is sitting in the spare bedroom of her parents house with a chest open as Julie walks into the room sitting on the bed "So how is it going?"

"There's some really great things in here mum" Ruby says continuing to dig through the chest as she looks at some dresses, trying to find some ideas for the bridesmaid dresses "wait what's this" she says as she pulls a white dress out from the bottom of the chest "this is beautiful" she says holding it up

"I forgot that it was in there" Julie says as she slides off the bed joining her daughter on the floor as she takes the dress from her "this was Mel's wedding dress"

"Well it's gorgeous" Ruby says as she sits down beside her mum "Do you think it would be okay if I wore it for my wedding"

"It might need a few alterations" Julie says looking at Ruby as she gives her a knowing look "Which you can handle" she says patting Ruby on the knee "And you'll need to ask Ben, but I'm sure it would look beautiful on you" she says looking at Ruby "But whatever you wear your going to be a beautiful bride darling" she finishes saying as Ruby leans in to give her a hug as Ruby rests her head on her mum's shoulder

"I'm sort of nervous" Ruby says as she continues to rest her head on Julies shoulder "It's a big step"

"Yes but your ready for it sweetheart" Julie says as she puts her head on top of Ruby's "Your Dad and I are so proud of you, and you just remember that us and your brothers and sister are always your biggest fans"

"Even when their mean to me" Ruby says as she lifts her head smiling at her mum "Cause they are alot"

"Yes even when they're mean to you" Julie says laughing at her "Rachel, Sammy and Emily are three of your regulars at the shop aren't they, if that doesn't say support I don't know what does"

"So what do you think of it?" Ethan says over at Carbo and Retta's house as a jeep sits in the driveway as Carbo and Coby are looking under the hood

"Hey Natho hit the gas some again" Carbo yells to Nathan who is sitting in the drivers seat

"What's going on?" Ben says as he walks around from his and Emily's house as Emily and the kids pull out of the driveway

"I just bought this for Ruby" Ethan says as he looks back at the Jeep "making sure I got a good deal"

"Well it looks great, as long as it runs good" Ben says as he walks over looking under the hood

"Everything looks good from what I can see" Carbo says as he puts the hood back down "You bought yourself a beaut"

"Only the best for our little sis huh" Nathan says as he gets out of the car as he walks around to join the rest of the guys"

"So do y'all have any advice before the big day in a few weeks" Ethan says as he looks at Nathan and Ben

"Going to give you the same advice we gave Jake before he married Rachel" Ben says as him and Nathan come on either side of Ethan "Run, run very far away" he says as him and Nathan grin

"What are they telling you" Ruby says giving them a suspicous look as she walks through the gate followed by Lola and Bella

"Nothing" Ben and Nathan say as they give a look of innocence as Ethan grins at them before walking over towards Ruby

"So where's the food?" Lola says looking at the guys then back at the girls

"You really do have a one track mind don't you" Ben says joking as he walks over to Lola "Emily took the kids to mum and dad's and then she's picking up the pizza and videos, and the fridge is fully stocked with beer"

"And Sammy, Frankie, Rachel and Retta are in the house" Carbo says looking back towards their house "If you ladies want to go join them"

"The basketball is supposed to go in the basket" Ruby says as she gives Ethan a hard time a couple days later as they play basketball in the back of the girls house

"Your know i'm challenged when it comes to sports" Ethan says as he takes the ball back from her "And your still choosing to marry me"

"Yea so I can continue to kick your butt at sports" Ruby says as she walks over hugging Ethan as she gives him a kiss "One of many reasons"

"Oh thanks for boosting my confidence" Ethan says as he smiles at Ruby "Don't we need to go look at the fabric swatchs that Bella but home from the shop"

"Yea we probably should go do that" Ruby says as he and Ethan pull apart as they head back into the house

"I know this hasn't really been brought up" Lola says as she grabs a beer out of the fridge walking over to where Bella, Ethan and Ruby are sitting at the kitchen counter "But what are the living arrangements going to be after the wedding"

"Well we were just going to keep living here" Ruby says referring to Ethan living with them the last couple months "Y'all have never had a problem with it before"

"Yea we're fine with that" Bella says as she looks at them "Ethan is going to be the odd one out though"

"Eventually you get used to it" Ethan says looking at the girls "Even Carbo said so when he was living with Retta and Emma"


End file.
